Crybaby Terrorist
by TridentStar-Synth
Summary: Yuuma harus menghadapi musuh yang meneror secara spesifik kepadanya. Tapi, apa alasan mereka yang sesungguhnya? Semuanya dimulai dari ketidak-jelasan...


**Vocaloid Fanfic : Crybaby Terrorist**

 **Rating : M (17 tahun ke atas)**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Drama**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid dimilikki oleh Yamaha, dan perusahaan yang bersangkutan.**

* * *

Warning : Semi-Indo AU (yang dimaksud pendidikannya, gak full kayak Jepang), siksa chara, typo (minor), klise (minor), kekerasan

* * *

Chapter 1 : Geng serangkai tiga.

 _POV : Orang ketiga_

Proyek-proyek di kuliah Eropa-Jepang _Gestarn Hexenburg_ terlalu menjibun, menumpuk dengan tingkat ketinggan di atas dugaan lelaki bersurai hitam karbon. Jurusan kesusateraan _billingual_. Satu per satu proyek yang harus dilaksanakan itu mencakup sastra formal, non-formal, bahkan kesenian yang harus mendeskripsikan suatu gambar surrealisme menjadi sebuah rangkaian kata-kata mutiara. Itulah pekerjaan yang dianggap lelaki karbon dengan satu kata : _serbaguna_. Capek sekali ya? Terlalu banyak materi, meski satu titik keterampilan.

Dosen cowok bersurai pirang menerang menceramahi lelaki surai karbon dengan rangkaian tanda tanya beruntun, sambil menggebrak meja _retro_ yang diasah sempurna. Gara-gara lelaki bersurai karbon belum mengerjakan tugasnya, dengan rasa heran ia memperhatikan kawan-kawan yang terlalu kebut kerjanya, kalah dengan penulis pena tiada komputer.

"Takuro Yuuma, mana pekerjaan kamu? Udah nulis novel belum? Skripsi mana? Surat-surat resmi, serta sertifikat? Juga puisi tragedi? Terjemahan dari suatu artikel? Gimana semua? Banyak loh deadline kamu. Urusin tuh semua," tegur cowok pirang dengan penuh pertanyaan terangkai rapi.

Ceramahan cowok pirang terang melesukan Yuuma, dan membuatnya pasrah. Lengkung bibirnya condong ke atas, langsung melempar stress saja. Tapi tidak dengan amarah membara, justru mendingin rajuk.

"Dah pak Leon, aku bosan."

Yuuma menggebrak pintu dengan sunyi, tapi langsung meledak dengan suara kaget sesaat banting. Leon, terdiam dengan amarah tersendat di dalam hatinya. Penuh frustasi, Yuuma membawa tas kantoran hitam dan pergi ke suatu meja di bawah pohon. Asalnya dari lantai empat, yang seharusnya Yuuma memakai lift, malahan harus turun melalui tangga yang berbelit ular.

Di luar gedung kuliah ia bertemu dengan gadis bersurai _honeyblonde_ dengan tatapan kacamata yang menawan, dan baju formal simetris. Ia merupakan pacar Yuuma dengan kemampuan ekonomi yang luar biasa tinggi, IP sempurna. Sementara Yuuma sendiri nilainya pas-pasan, tetap saja memikat perhatiannya.

"Hei, Lily-san," sapa Yuuma sambil berjalan ke bayang-bayang pohon untuk istirahat.

"Iya Yuuma? Gimana? Enak di sastra?" Lily menanyakan Yuuma dengan nada sindir, cenderung tomboy.

"Tidak seenak yang kamu duga. Kamu mah, udah jagonya dalam ngitung-ngitung sih. Pantasan IP sempurna," ujar Yuuma dengan lagak iri.

Lalu mereka duduk bersantai di bawah rindang pohon cemara, untuk bersantai sambil menyelesaikan proyek-proyek kompleks dengan laptopnya, banyak sekali seperti persiapan kerja.

"Nih, aku lagi bikin cerita fiksi yang melibatkan romantika. Tapi, tugasku masih tertumpuk gunung."

"Kamu sih, malas-malasan," ujar Lily dengan katup mata ke arah Yuuma di sampingnya, dan merapikan kacamata tersebut.

Sementara itu, ada lelaki _sassy_ yang suraian rambutnya sama seperti Leon. Ia jurusan teknik komputer, penuh dengan bahasa program di laptop dengan _processor_ tingkat tinggi itu. Tapi ia sedang tidur melentangkan tangan kanannya untuk bantal tidur.

"Uh... ini orang kenapa tidur terus?" tanya Yuuma dengan wajah lesu, muka lemas.

"Oh, dia Yohio Richardo. Kerjanya ngurus program yang gak kelar-kelar. Sekalian juga ngerjain tugas kuliahnya seperti biasa. Tidurnya aja pagi. orangnya _nocturnal_ loh. Aktif malam, tidur pagi," jelas Lily.

Yuuma melihat layar laptop Yohio, yang dipenuhi oleh bahasa-bahasa _HTML._ Antara satu karakter sama lain banyak sekali kaitannya, dan tanpa _typo_ sekalipun.

"Pusing bacanya..."

"Abang Yohio lagi bikin web internet. Panjang lho, penuh sekali di notepad. Belum lagi perancangan aplikasi segala. Sulit lho, pasti modar mampus di jurusan sana," ucap Lily.

"Udah... udah... jangan bahas aku tentang teknologi komputer." Yuuma menolaknya dengan wajah memelas.

Dengan laptop masing-masing, Yuuma dan Lily mengerjakan tugasnya di bawah bayang pohon. Kecepatan pengetikan mereka di atas rata-rata. Saat itulah mereka mengetik dengan keadaan lebih sunyi. Lily, yang bersantai juga menirup teh hitam hangat tersebut pelan-pelan seling waktu mengetik. Tanpa disadari ada tiga serangkai mengobservasi gerak-gerik mereka bertiga, mencari sasaran. Tidak lama kemudian Yuuma pamit kepada Lily dan Yohio yang tertidur. Meninggalkan Lily sendiri, mengayunkan tangannya.

"Dah, aku pulang dulu ya. Takut dedekku kecewa," pamit Yuuma untuk pulang ke rumahnya jauh dari sana.

"Dedek sepupu ya? Boleh aku kenalan dengannya?"

"Wanita IP sempurna seperti dirimu jangan meninggalkan tempat ini." Yuuma berlagak dosen, menceramahi Lily dengan sonar datar.

Lily berdengung dengan keluhan, dan melanjutkan tugas kuliahan juga melihat Yohio yang barusan bangun. Bergumam tidak jelas karena baru sadar dari jebakan mimpi.

"Yohio, proyekmu belum selesai," ketus Lily.

"Astaga!" seru Yohio penuh kepanikan, kalang kabut dengan proyek laptop yang tidak kelar-kelar.

Sementara itu, Yuuma yang asyik memainkan _smartphone_ untuk nge-chat dengan adiknya menghidupkan HP itu secara senggang. Baru saja Yuuma membuka aplikasi komunikasi, sedetik setelahnya dihalang oleh tiga serangkai dengan penampilan seperti anak-anak pinggiran. Semuanya acak-acakan, seperti orang yang tidak pernah dididik. Apaan itu juga? _Jeans_ robek, baju gangster. Yang pertama dengan tinggi badan terendah adalah cowok bersurai paling terang bertampang paling polos, penyuka warna merah muda. Tapi ia cerdik dalam strategi, bernama Yuuzaku Zora. Yang kedua dengan rambut hitam gelap adalah cowok yang paling sangar, hatinya tajam seperti permukaan berjarum. Melatih kemampuan akrobatik dengan sangat. Dia adalah orang ke-Eropaan bernama William Zora. Terakhir, sang pemimpin dari geng yang memilikki insting sadistik, sama sangarnya dengan William. Insting tersebut dipakai untuk menyiksa orang secara mental, memanfaatkan teroryang di atas dugaan. Lelaki tersebut berambut coklat _hazel_ , dan namanya Kyozaki Zora.

Kyozaki mendorong Yuuma agak keras dengan lagak angkuh, sebagai pemimpin yang berdiri di posisi terdepan.

"Eh, ngapain lewat sini!?" ketusnya.

Egois, memang itulah kata kunci watak mereka bertiga. Yuuma dijatuhkan sampai sulit untuknya berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu barusan?" Yuuma heran pada mereka, tanpa alasan mereka menyerangnya.

"berani lawan kami ya culun?" William, pria tersangar mengancam dengan gerak bibir seperti menantang.

"Eh, eh... Berani nih ye~." Yutake menambah bara amarah Yuuma.

"Huh? aku mau pergi," selak Yuuma.

Kyozaki, dengan emosi arogan menendang wajah Yuuma sangat keras secara langsung. Jelas sekali dari raut muka dengan kerutan dan senyum _sinister_. William dan Yutake tertawa. Yutake tertawa dengan bahak yang lepas, sementara William tertawa bangga melihat wajah Yuuma yang memar bekas tendangan sepatu olahraganya itu. Tasnya terjatuh, Laptop Yuuma yang terbanting nyaris rusak.

"Anak culun aja sombong! Takut, takut aja _loe_!" maki Kyozaki dengan kebanggaan peninggi diri. Tetap saja Yuuma masih bertahan kuat mentalnya, tapi tampak giginya jelas terlihat bahwa Yuuma terasa diintimidasi. Dalam hatinya hanya bisa bereaksi rasa sakit 'aw,' tanpa memanjang tahan nadanya.

Yutake mengobrak-abrik tasnya Yuuma saat lepas dari pegangannya, lalu menemukan foto kenangan antara Takuro Yuuma dan Satoshi Yuri, yang dipanggil Lily. Nama tercantum di pojok bawah kanan, bertema kelulusan SMA. Bukan ironi kalau mereka beda sekolah, Lily lebih menuju sekolah unggulan. Yuuma tidak dapat mencegah karena diancam William dengan kepalan tangan mengancam, tanpa suarapun masih takut padanya. Ketangguhan mereka jauh melebihinya. Semuanya jago olahraga. Kemampuan tidak dapat diremehkan bagaimana mereka dapat menghajar orang sesuai _ego_ mereka.

Dilempar saja foto tersebut setelah selesai dilihat sejenak, berhuyung-huyung terbawa angin dan terjatuh di bawah tasnya. Lalu mereka bertiga meninggalkan Yuuma secara langsung. Dengan rasa memar di wajah dan di pergelangan kaki bawah, ia tidak dapat mengejar pasukan seperti mereka.

"Tung.. gu!" Yuuma teriak tersendat, tidak bisa terlalu keras suaranya, "Akh!"

Yuuma berjalan dengan penuh kerompangan. Repot pastinya, setiap langkah maju ke depan ia akan terjatuh. Yohio datang padanya tanpa kecemasan, seperti tanpa simpati. Langsung saja dibangunkannya dengan tepukan kasar, tanda dari keakraban sahabat yang saling menguntungkan. Reaksi Yuuma sangat datar, lalu bangun sendiri.

"Masih sakit ya?" Yohio langsung menyentuh pipi Yuuma yang memar-memar itu.

"Sakit!"

Yohio menghela dengan rasa lega. Dengan lekasnya Yuuma pulang ke rumah, mumpung tidak ada kerjaan nongkrong di bawah pohon tersebut. Mungkin pasrah, biasanya suka ngelantur sampai malam gelap dengan langit gemilang. Tapi inilah saatnya ia harus pulang untuk membicarakan kejadian ini kepada adiknya.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yuuma berdiam diri di pekarangannya. Menyandarkan diri tembok yang dicat warna merah jambu, sambil melihat dedaunan berkembang pada senja lembayung.

"Lelah..."

Langsung dari ruangan sebelah, adiknya mendengar suara Yuuma. Surai rambut putih mutiara dan binar mata galaksi. Ia memeriksa pekarangan rumah dan menyapanya.

"Selamat pu- Eh? Kenapa wajahmu memar?"

Penuh cemas melihat wajah memar bekas tendangan ampuh, ia langsung mengantarnya ke ruang tengah untuk konsultasi dalam waktu sebentar.

"Coba katakan. Wajah memar itu, ulah siapa?" tanya adik Yuuma.

"Aria-san, ini bukan urusanmu," Ketus Yuuma pada Aria, bersikeras untuk tidak menjawab.

"Oh oke, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi jangan sampai keteguhanmu labil, sampai-sampai merengek padaku. Yuuma yang seharusnya tidak seperti ini," tegur Aria.

Tidak dikira kalau Yuuma, sebagai kakak yang sudah kuliah, tubuh kuat dihajar seperti ini. Bahkan takut untuk dirinya berkata jujur. Aria belum mengetahuinya secara betul.

"Lagipula, aku akan ambilkan obat luka dulu. Biar tidak infeksi." Aria langsung mengambil obat luka di dalam kotak yang sudah usang, penuh dengan karat.

"Ahh..." keluh Yuuma.

Memandang sekitar, ada telepon lipatAria tergeletak di atas meja dekat sofa. Aria lupa menggunakan _password_ ternyata, bisa diacak-acak datanya. Tapi Yuuma hanya melihat jam karena tidak ada jam di sekitar ruang tengah, yaitu jam 05.45 PM. Tidak berlangsung lama Aria sudah membawa obat tetes dan diteteskan pada kain kapas, lalu disebar obatnya tepat pada wajah Yuuma yang memar, nyaris terkelupas.

"Ouch, pelan-pelan dong," tegur Yuuma.

"Iya iya..."

Setelah luka yang dirasakan Yuuma mendingan, Aria kembali ke kamarnya. Yuuma mengambil _USB_ _Flashdisk 16GB_ di dekat komputer pribadi untuk menyetor data yang akan dikerjakan, supaya data tidak hilang. Sambil membungkuk diatas mejanya, Yuuma mengetik dengan kecepatan yang sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya. Sekalian juga Yuuma harus memainkan sosial media, tetap _update_ sepanjang masa. Kontak _chat_ pada Satoshi Yuri masih belum dibalas. Bahasa yang digunakan pada _chatting_ lebih gaul daripada bahasa sehari-hari.

 _TakuroVY2 : "Aduh... barusan gue ditendang orang..."_

 _Satoshi Yuri : "Siapa yang menendang? Pasti sakit tuh."_

 _TakuroVY2 : "Orang yang belum gue kenal."_

 _Satoshi Yuri : "Elu harusnya jalan bareng teman aja."_

 _TakuroVY2 : "Oh gitu?"_

 _Satoshi Yuri : "Cih, elu tau sendiri kan? Tampang dirimu mah rawan penindasan!"_

 _TakuroVY2 : "Begitulah, hehehe..."_

"Ngechat ama siapa tuh?" tanya Aria yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah urusannya dari kamar. Ia hanya mengambil karya Wajahnya terlalu polos untuk dijelaskan.

Yuuma langsung kaget, lalu menyerobot novelnya sendiri dengan kasar. Aria hanya mengambil telepon lipatnya untuk _SMS_ -an dengan sahabat terdekatnya, supaya tidak lupa kontak.

"Asal kamu tahu, jangan biarkan aku melihatmu merengek," tutur Aria dengan suara lebih dalam.

"Hmm..." simak Yuuma pada perkataan tersebut.

Karena merasa agak lelah, Yuuma langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Novelnya sedang dipinjam Aria untuk dibaca lagipula.

"Jarang-jarang aku mengalami kejadian yang tidak wajar..."

 _Di dalam kamar Izumi Aria..._

Kamarnya penuh dengan alat musik dan boneka-boneka imut, seperti gadis kekanak-kanakkan. Melempar bukunya sendiri untuk dibaca nanti. Aria _SMS_ -an dengan sahabatnya Hoshinami Gumi. Apa yang dibahas entah, tapi kejadian Yuuma masih dirahasiakan. Yuuma yang minta sendiri untuk merahasiakan kejadian itu.

* * *

 _Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang asing..._

Zola Project, itulah nama geng yang dibentuk mereka bertiga. mereka semua mempunyai terroritas di gang yang sempit, dekat dengan garasi. Kyozaki, pemimpin dari geng Zola Project berteriak dengan kejayaan, dengan tujuan yang menyakitkan.

"Ayo! Kita rencakana taktik penindasan seekstrim mungkin!"

"Target baru, Yuuma," kata William.

Apa tujuan mereka untuk menindas Yuuma? Kenapa mereka punya ambisi untuk menyiksa orang? Apakah bagi mereka itu sebuah prioritas? Pastinya... jawaban masih dalam tanda tanya. Membentuk formasi lingkar, mereka bertiga membahas secara diam-diam untuk menyiksa orang-orang yang luluh hatinya, menjadi hilang kesadaran. Pasti saja secara tidak langsung, karena anggapan mereka tindasan langsung itu "kurang cerdik".

 _-Bersambung-_

* * *

Sigh, aku sebenarnya gak mau terburu-buru nanti berujung ngacak susunan katanya. Tapi karena semuanya pada aktif banget makanya aku harus kejar produktivitas. Juga butuh banyak perbaikan untuk masa depan.

Anda lihat gaya penulisan SMS kan? nah, itu gaya penulisan seperti drama dimana kalian harus menghafal dialog sehari-hari di sekolah.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan merevisi.


End file.
